Drabbles
by Galaticx
Summary: Drabbles about different pairings. (All were Kotaro is uke) If anyone has a request just leave a review or feel free to PM me! The chapters will be named after their pairing and them the number in for that pairing. (Ex. SasuFuma 2) There are three AU, Modern, Animalistic/Supernatural, and Gangs. (The gang AU is kind of like the DURARARA! Storyline)
1. Complete Summary

**Drabbles**

**Summary: Drabbles about different pairings. (All were Kotaro is uke) These pairings are SasuFuma (Sasuke x Kotaro), MotoFuma (Motochika x Kotaro), Mitsunari (Mitsunari x Kotaro), NariFuma (Motonari x Fuma), KoFuma (Kojuuro x Kotaro), KanFuma (Kanbe x Kotaro), YoshiFuma (Yoshitsugu x Kotaro), MatsuFuma (Matsunaga x Kotaro), MasaFuma (Masamune x Kotaro), and TenFuma (Tenkai x Kotaro). If anyone has a request just leave a review or feel free to PM me! The chapters will be named after their pairing and them the number in for that pairing. (Ex. SasuFuma 2) There are three AU, Modern, Animalistic/Supernatural, and Gangs. (The gang AU is kind of like the DURARARA! Storyline) There are some SasuFuma repeats from my drabble stories for that pairing. Also there is some Mpreg mentions in some chapters. **


	2. SasuFuma 1

**Sasuke x Kotaro Drabbles**

Summary: A drabble-fic made up of short stories filled with fluffy yaoi! Warning: Some chapters may just be too cute viewer discretion is advised. (LOL, I'm just kidding. Everything is rated K+)

1: Leaving

"Sasuke," Kotaro reached out, grabbing the ginger's gauntlet. The ninja turned to the younger man.

"Yes Kotaro?"

"Please don't leave."

Those three words became a routine over the months. However, no matter how often he heard them those words always broke his heart. Kotaro know Sasuke had work to do. He knew he was being selfish, but the redhead just couldn't let him go.

Whenever Kotaro had a job to do, Sasuke just wanted to grab him and pull him back onto the futon and under the covers. He could just never bring himself to do it. The younger would wake and get ready to leave. Sasuke could just watch. Once Kotaro was all set he'd turn back to his love. The ginger could just see the sadness in those mismatched eyes hidden away from the rest of the world.

"I love you." Kotaro would always say. Now, Sasuke found him saying it too. He felt the other's hand leave his arm. The redhead rolled under the covers, a small smile taking place of his worried frown.

Sasuke realized something then.

Kotaro just wanted to know his love would always be there.

No matter how far away, Sasuke would be there, day by day.


	3. SasuFuma 2

**Sasuke x Kotaro Drabbles**

**2: Cold**

Kotaro was always cold. Sasuke could never figure out why. Day by day and night by night, the younger ninja shiver and say that he was freezing.

At first Sasuke was skeptical and didn't believe him. Then Kotaro began to snuggle up to the other. When that began he realized just wrong he was. Soon he found himself holding always holding the redhead close. (He often had to fight the urge when around the others) And soon he would always worry about Kotaro when apart.

Then it hit, just like a bomb.

One night it just snapped to him.

Kotaro was afraid, afraid of loosing him. When some people became scared they get cold. The redhead was one those people.

The younger would hesitate to let Sasuke leave. He'd sometimes follow when his love went off on missions.

He was just afraid Sasuke wouldn't come back.

Whenever Sasuke held Kotaro, he was reassuring him. The ginger didn't know it, but he was building up the confidence that he would always come back. One day his love would not worry as much as he did now.

Suddenly Sasuke felt important to his love.


	4. SasuFuma 3

**Sasuke x Kotaro Drabbles**

**3: Home**

Kotaro often missed his home. Sasuke never really understood why. Whenever the redhead spoke about the land the other never could figure what was so important. The land sounded terrible!

During fall, winter, and half of spring the place was covered in snow and there was little food. As the year passed there were many people and a lot of trade from other countries and regions. Raids would sometimes happen and entire villages could be destroyed. Men would often get in fights, near all of then ended in bloodshed.

As far as Sasuke was concerned, that sounded so horrible! However, no matter what his lover thought Kotaro just wanted to go home sometimes. He really loved it there.

Sasuke just wanted him to stay in Japan.

**I know that people did not go to Japan until way after the Sengoku Era. I made Kotaro's home Scandinavia (Norway, Sweden, and Denmark). However the land is more harsh and they are still Vikings and such.**

**Just my own little universe.**


	5. MotoFuma 1

**MotoFuma 1**

**Ocean**

Motochika missed his sea. Kotaro, however, told him time after time that he could leave for a few months if he wanted. However, he was using Kotaro's pregnancy as an excuse. Motochika always says, "Oh, I can't possibly leave my mate all alone! Not while he's pregnant, he can't fight! Then two lives are at risks! Or worse, maybe three if there's twins!"

Kotaro would offer to go along then.

"Oh, no, no! It will be very difficult for the child to be born on ship!"

Kotaro would growl. "Fine, be difficult then. I guess you won't sail the seas for a long time to come."

Motochika gulps. "Well, I guess a month or so wouldn't hurt." Kotaro then nuzzled his nose into the crook of his mates neck, kissing lightly and drifting off into a short nap.


	6. SasuFuma 4

**Sasuke x Kotaro Drabbles**

**4: Sing**

More often than not, Kotaro would sing. Most of the time he would only sing when he did work around the house. He would sing and sing. However, he was pretty shy if someone overheard him. Kotaro would blush and shy away, escaping from the awkward tension.

It wasn't like that with Sasuke however.

At first he'd freak every time Sasuke heard him. One day the ninja stopped him from fleeing. "No need to run. Kotaro, you have a very beautiful voice, sing all you'd like. I will never laugh at you." Sasuke found himself saying.

Kotaro, from there on, _loved _to sing. Every time he had the chance his soft voice would form the words of a song.

Not that Sasuke minded it anyway.


	7. SasuFuma 5

**Sasuke x Kotaro Drabbles**

**5: Birds**

Sasuke watched, confused, as a dozen small green birds flew down and landed near Kotaro. Tweets and chirps of the birds filled the air as more flew down to join. The climbed around the ninja's shoulders, a few even took to his head. Sasuke just couldn't grasp what the birds loved so much about the redhead.

The ginger observed as the birds started to move about even more. One chubby bird took the time to fall a sleep on Kotaro's head. Sasuke sighed. How odd…

Suddenly all the birds flew away… minus the chubby one. Kotaro frowned, unhappy the little friends had left. Not long after they had left a huge hawk swooped down and landed on Kotaro's shoulder. Sasuke watched closely, now amazed by the large near-golden bird.

The hawk made a noise and picked at the ninja's red hair before finding fascination in the sleeping, chubby green bird. It pecked at some of the bird's feathers, waking it. The small bird chirped loudly and flew away slowly. The hawk resumed gently pulling at the red hair. A laugh escaped Kotaro's mouth. He reached a hand up and petted the bird's soft feathers. Afterwards he looked back at Sasuke. The ninja sighed.

"I'll never understand you." He said and then backed away.

That hawk just gave him the evil eye…


	8. KoFuma

**KoFuma 1**

**Awkward**

Things always turned awkward whenever Kojuuro tried to be romantic. Either he'd say something wrong or he'd get all tripped up. (Or both.) But Kotaro always was able to fix the situation.

When the right-eye would mess up and avert his gaze to the floor, the redhead would place a kiss on the other's cheek. Brown eyes meet mismatched green and blue ones, a mischievous twinkle in the latter's. Their eyes held gaze, locked. Then, after a while, Kojuuro would move forward, capturing the other's lips with his own. Soon after, that awkward tension would break, and then a lustful heat would fill them both. _That's better… _


	9. SasuFuma 6

**SasuFuma 6 **

**Fight**

Sasuke hated Kotaro fighting. He'd always worry, and sometimes that worry would cause him to get hurt. Sasuke just wanted the other ninja to be safe. Whenever Kotaro would get hurt, the ginger would be angry that he had been stupid enough to get hurt in the first place. After the anger passed on from his mind, he'd become scared and rush to help his beloved.

Sometimes before a battle, they'd argue. Sasuke would always ask Kotaro not to fight. The redhead would then become angry, saying he wasn't a child, he didn't need to be protected. They'd argue and argue, and after a while, they'd stop. When their words ceased, there'd always be tears in Kotaro's eyes. Sasuke would apologize then, and pull the other into a hug.

"I can't help worrying. I love you too much not to."


	10. SasuFuma 7

**SasuFuma 7**

**Family**

Kotaro wanted kids.

Sasuke wasn't so sure.

With the certain type of dragon he was, Kotaro could birth children, and he greatly wanted one… or two.

It wasn't uncommon for them to have a conversation about this before bed. Kotaro would talk and talk and talk… The only way Sasuke could usually get him to stop was a kiss. (Because a kiss to the cheek or lips always worked with the red haired ninja.)

Sometimes, however, Kotaro wouldn't stop. Unfortunately, the only way at that point to get him to stop was to go further than kissing. (A/N: *wink, wink*)

If you can't beat them, might as well join them, right?


End file.
